Juleka's Birthday
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Oneshot for the Juleka Appreciation Week on Tumblr. Rose and her friends are preparing everything for Juleka's birthday and Luka's got a special present for his younger sibling...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous. This is fan-made.**

* * *

 **I've been very busy with school, homework and work, couldn't write much on Fox's Artist 4. I might post a second oneshot for the Juleka Appreciation week, if I can make it in time.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Music**

Rose sat in the art classroom 33 together with other students working by themselves on a project, they wanted to do, while the teacher was present to lean them a hand, whenever they needed it.

"Juleka will love the self-made picture frame I made," Rose said as she was coloring on a big, octagonal frame the upper part of the frame.

On another table, Nathaniel Kurtzberg sat in front of his table coloring a drawing of their friend Juleka together with her friends sitting on a picnic chatting and having fun with each others company.

"How can it be, that I'm the only boy at Juleka's party?" Asked Nathaniel looking back at the blonde.

"You're not the only boy, there's also Luka," Mentioned Rose.

"Come on Nate, there won't be any tea parties or fashion show, where you gotta wear a dress," Alix said passing by his table grabbing an orange spray can.

"That would be funny to see," Said a brunette, that sat on a beanbag together with a blue haired girl, which sat next to her studying from a chemistry book, while the brunette held a black novel book on her hands.

"Hahaha," Nathaniel said ironic, then observed her getting up to look at Rose's frame.

"How many pictures can you put in there?" Asked Lila gazing at the frame, the blonde was coloring.

"I've counted ten before," Nathaniel said walking up at Rose's table to see the wood made a picture frame and Marinette got up from her chair too along with Alix, which had just finished her graffiti work on a canvas.

"It looks amazing Rose" Complimented the half Chinese girl.

"Yeah it does"

"Are you also going to use the red ink?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Rose, then the brunette dipped her thumb inside the color and nudged Nathaniel on the nose with it. "Are you for real?" Nathaniel asked annoyed, making the brunette laugh.

"Just kidding," Lila said passing with a wet napkin Rose had on the table on Nathaniel's nose. Rose looked at the girlfriend passing on the boy's nose, then she widens her eyes as she had another idea for her artwork.

"Hey guys I've got a great idea," Rose said dipping her finger on the purple color from the box with the various color pigments and pressed her thumb on the edge of the frame making a fingerprint. She did a few more and in the end, the fingerprints she made had formed a flower with petals.

"Hey that looks good," Marinette said looking at the edge, Rose had made the flower.

"Why don't we all do there our fingerprints?" The blonde suggested her friends.

"That's a great idea," Said Nathaniel dipping his finger in orange color.

"Kagami come get up and add your mark here too," Lila said dipping her finger in red color then added it on the side of the frame making a heart. Kagami got up from the beanbag and stood between Marinette and Lila observing the others around Rose's frame decorating the frame by dabbing on the wood.

On the Couffaine's houseboat, all the girls of Miss Bustier's class including Nathaniel sat in the living room of the boat on a couch all together. Next to the entrance of the living room the Couffaine's had a small kitchen with a long counter similar to one of a bar with four bar stools one in each color.

Inside the kitchen, Mrs. Couffaine opened the box of a cake Marinette had brought from the bakery to Juleka's birthday.

"That's what I call a calorie bomb" Said Anarka looking at the rectangle formed cake decorated with a chocolate couverture, with small chocolate bars spread on the edges of the whole cake, the upper part of the cake had a portrait picture of Juleka made of Marzipan, under the raven-haired girl's portrait, a third of the cake is filled with various colored chocolate drops with its brand's symbol on it forming a straight line from the left to the right side. Under the different colored buttons, twelve half white and black chocolate eggs lied on their back up with a small bonbon of the same flavor lying inside the hole of the half egg.

"Whoa that's the cake of my dreams and the one my mom would never buy me for my birthday," Nathaniel said standing behind the counter gazing amazed at the chocolate cake.

"Your mom doesn't, cause she knows you're already too sweet to handle," Lila said making him blush and roll his eyes down abashedly.

"When will Juleka come home?" Asked Mylène sitting on the couch along with Alya, Alix and Kagami.

"Rose said she was going with her to the shopping center to give us time to prepare everything for her party," The daughter of the baker of the cake said to the short girl.

"Is there anything more we need to do for the party?" Asked Alix. "Luka said it was almost done, he just needed to plug in some wires"

"It's fine girls, I only got a few apéro plates to bring up, but I can take care of that"

"We can take care of that Mrs Couffaine" The Martinic girl suggested the gray-haired woman, which nodded and opened the fridge and gave Alya a plate, which she passed on to Alix, who handed it over to Kagami, who then walked the stairs up at the deck with the plate, followed by Mylène carrying the plates for the apéro.

Luka stood in the conversatory, **(At least I think it's what that window covered place on the boat is)** testing the music boxes he had placed in the room and the three girls appeared with the plates.

"Shall we put the plates on the table?" Asked Mylène walking at the raven-haired boy.

"Yes please" Responded Luka. "You place it in the middle"

"Thank you"

"Alya you can put the ham croissants up there and you with the mini pizzas...I don't know your name" The older guy said feeling awkward looking at the Japanese girl.

"Kagami," The blue haired girl said.

"Beautiful name," Luka said with a smirk, while Kagami just stared neutrally at the punk boy.

"Shall I place this on the other side of the table, where the croissants are?" Asked Kagami.

"I…..of course" Replied Luka and Kagami walked away at the table, leaving Luka back disappointed.

"Yo Luka, what are you going to give your sister for her birthday?" Asked Alix carrying a plate with canapès.

"I tried to write her a song, I just hope she will like it," The boy with the turquoise eyes said glancing at the short girl.

"She sure will believe me"

Marinette appeared along with Anarka and the mother of Luka gave Marinette a telescope.

"Here Marinette, you stay here in watch and see if Juleka and Rose are approaching the Liberty" Ordered Mrs. Couffaine handing the double citizen girl the glass, then Marinette saluted at the woman and placed the wrong side of the telescope on her eye to watch the location.

"I can see them already, but they're far away from here," Marinette told the others.

"Wait Marinette, you're doing it wrong" Mentioned Alya walking to her best friend picking the glass up, turning it around to the correct side.

"Ops….thank you" Thanked the blue-haired girl to her best friend and placed the shorter part of the glass on her eyes, then shrieked as Juleka Couffaine and her best friend were arriving near the tail of the boathouse. "They're coming!" Announced Marinette.

"Alright sailors, hide somewhere around here and when Juleka and Rose appear we jump out and sing to her happy birthday," Said the mother of the birthday girl and all hid behind the table, then waited for the arrival of the two best friends.

"Warm, it's getting warmer, hot, hot, hotter!" Rose said from down the deck, making Marinette chuckle by Rose playing with her friend. "Burning hot, you're almost reaching the sun….tada!" Said Rose then Marinette and the others could see from under the table the legs of the two girls, afterward they jumped up on the air yelling.

"Surprise!" Shouted all at Juleka. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Juleka. Happy birthday to you!"

"Did you do this all just for me Rose?" Asked Juleka looking with excitement down at her short friend.

"I, Luka and your mom planned this last month" The little girl in the pink dress explained and Anarka walked up to her daughter with a present.

"Also without the help of the rest of your friends, we wouldn't have finished everything here"

"Just imagine Luka had to blow up all the balloons by himself" Added Rose.

"The bicycle pump did the job" Corrected Nathaniel. "I just held the balloon, while Luka pumped air into the balloons" Nathaniel explained then saw Luka holding a full balloon on his lips, then took it away from him.

"Happy Birthday to you" Luka sang with a helium voice, making the others laugh.

"Ah, I love the way your helium voice sounds like," Alix said.

"Sailors, we've got enough time to talk about this later, let's first eat some snacks, after that Juleka can find herself looking at all the stolen….I mean given treasures by every one of you" Anarka said with a pirate-like voice and all the teens sat down on the table grabbing food from the plates.

A while later Juleka had opened the presents of the most of her friends and currently she had opened a square formed present, which was wrapped in red paper and she found inside a purple and pink colored makeup box.

"Wow Lila, that must have been expensive" Juleka said looking at the brunette, which was playing with her left bang of her hair.

"I didn't find it expensive" Lila said. "I didn't want to waste only 50 Euros on something cheap and quick broken after a month or two"

"Thank you, Lila" Said Juleka placing her box down next to Marinette's self-made makeup bag.

"Great now you can put some new utensils in the makeup bag I made," Marinette said with a smile getting to see Juleka nod at her suggestion.

"And from who's this small box?" Asked Juleka taking it up, then saw it was from Kagami.

"I don't know you so long, but I hope you like it," Said Kagami earning a smirk from the brunette.

"What did you buy her a fencing suit?" Asked Lila getting pushed by Kagami by annoyment, but meaning it as a joke.

"Aww a necklace with the yin-yang symbol," Said Rose looking at the necklace Juleka took out from the box.

"Come I put it on on you" The Italian girl offered, as she was the second girl to be sitting close to the birthday girl. Lila lifted up the dyed hair of the girl, so the French blonde could put on the necklace Kagami gifted her on the birthday.

"Those were really great presents you received there from some really great friends my girl," Anarka said to her daughter, that smiled at her.

"Hey what about Luka?" Asked Alya. "What is his present?"

From the outside of the boat they heard strings of a bass guitar being strum, then all looked out to see Luka standing there with his bass connected to the bass speaker, he had brought from the living room up on deck.

"Come let's check it out" Said Anarka walking out of the conversatory together with the girls and Nathaniel to see Luka playing on his guitar.

"Your brother didn't buy you anything special for your birthday, but he wrote you a song," Anarka said at her daughter, which observed Luka along with the others playing the guitar.

" _Hey little sister, it's the most important day today. Hey little sister, it's September the ninth and you're turning sixteen today, today, today….ay"_

Juleka smiled excitedly at Luka's performance, while all other applauded at him singing.

" _Hey little sister, I'm glad, that you're my sister. I couldn't see anyone else as my sister."_

All clapped intact as Luka sang for the raven-haired girl keeping the eyes glued on the punk boy.

" _I remember, when I was young you were born on a stormy night. Many thunders and flashing lights, illuminating the cloudy sky. My days were over as a lonely child, mom has brought me a new joy to life. That's my little sister"_

"Does he play in a band?" Asked Kagami looking at Rose, which was focused on Luka and didn't pay attention to the Japanese girl's question.

"He does with Ivan" Responded Mylène to the blue-haired girl, that smiled at knowing the answer.

" _Little sister, remember that night, when I was done believing in me, you gave me hope and gave me trust to start in believe in myself again. Before I was just a small, little boy with broken dreams and now I'm here right in front of you raising up like a star"_ Luka sang falling down on his back towards the girls, which looked down at him, while he looked up at them pulling the cords on the guitar. _"Little sister, God blessed me with such a great friend, I hope this bound lasts forever and ever and ever and ever..."_ Luka sang then finished the song, by stopping to play on the guitar and earn an applause from the audience.

"That was amazing Luka!" Rose shouted clapping loudly while Luka sat up smiling at the happy audience.

"This was the best present you could ever give me Luka. Thank you" Said Juleka sharing a hug with her older brother.

"You're my sister and my best friend, you deserved the best….even if this didn't sound like one of the best songs I wrote, but..."

"It was great Luka, really" Complimented Alix.

"Yeah" Agreed Nathaniel.

"Thank you guys" The raven-haired boy thanked the audience smiling relieved about his success. "I'll write this song to end someday and I'll give it back to Juleka," Luka said getting up from the ground while helping the sister.

"That's the kind of brother-sister relationship I need in my life," Alix said at the thought of the Couffaine siblings. "I and Jalil are fine, but it would be nice"

"You got Nathaniel on the role as your brother, while Jalil is busy" Marinette added to the pink haired girl's conversation.

"You're right"

"So me mates, it's time for us to share some of this delicious cake" Offered Mrs. Couffaine gazing at all the friends of Juleka's class.

"I might just eat a little bit. Sugar drives me crazy" Kagami said neutrally.

"You've got diabetes?" Asked Alya looking surprised at the Japanese girl.

"No, I just get really, really hyper when I eat sweets"

"You can always share one piece of cake with somebody" Offered Luka. "I've already ate a lot from the buffet and won't really eat a big slice"

"Alright"

"Come on guys, let's eat the chocolate cake!" Exclaimed Rose excited entering back into the conservatory along with the others to eat later the birthday cake of Juleka Anarka was cutting for the students.

 **The End**


End file.
